Make Me Fall
by Serenity's Ghost
Summary: Rex takes a day all to himself...or at least that's how it starts. It doesn't take long for him to divert all his attention to someone else, someone with shoulder-length hair and an orange dress. Includes an original character.


**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Generator Rex. I have merely made them dance as my puppets in this here fanfic.**

**Do enjoy this. I just had to give Rex a little moment of romantic happiness because I *heart* him so much. Rexyyyy! Okay, fangirl nonsense done, fanfic now.**

Any second now, Providence would probably be all over my butt. That's the disadvantage of trying to run away from such a well-equipped organisation formed for the purpose of finding Evos such as myself. But, oh well, life wasn't really worth it if you didn't walk on the wild side a little.

The beach on the coast of Avis, a small, cliffy area that I managed to sneak onto while Providence was taking me back to base on a plane, was really peaceful. Bobo was asleep and I knew better than to wake him when he was sleeping. It was just me and the small, sandy bay. It was beautiful. But, peace, I have learnt, was a temporary thing.

Out of nowhere, so suddenly, this ginormous eel-snake-looking thing pops its big, ugly head out of the water and proceeds to come my way. Quickly, I generated my usual sword around my arm and dodged out of its way, then making my own move. That thing clearly didn't know who the hell it was dealing with. This Rex wasn't afraid of anything, certainly not something as ugly as that.

"Missed me, ugly!" I shouted at it. Six told me I had a bad habit of egging things on and that was why I took so many blows during a battle. But, hey, if the thing was trying to kill me, I at least had the pleasure of taking any stab I wanted at it.

All of a sudden, the thing just stood upright and stood in place, just like a dog that'd just heard its master calling. I didn't wait. I took the opportunity to use my nanites to cure it and it turned back into its original form, a large water snake that I'd never in my life seen before. It slithered across the sand and very quickly into the water and within seconds it was gone.

"Well, that was weird," I said to myself. I collapsed into the sand and just let the sun touch me with its warm rays. Everything felt different when you were free. It felt nicer, more intense, more exciting. The sand felt so grainy. It was so...nice.

Wanting to see how far the bay went, I turned my head to the right. Not ten yards from me was a girl with shoulder-length hair, wearing an orange sundress and no shoes. She was stooping at the water's edge, staring straight ahead, an unhappy expression on her face. I stood up and started walking over.

"Hey," I called. She looked in my direction and her face instantly lit up. Finally, someone was realising how hot I was. She stood just as I came before her. "Hey, are you here all alone?" She just smiled and said nothing. "Do you speak English?" A breeze blew and she ran a hand through the right side of her hair to put it back in place. She was really cute now that I saw her properly.

The next thing I couldn't have been prepared for.

She extended her hand out to touch a spot on my jaw and then swept her finger down to my chin. Then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"O-kay. You're pretty friendly," I said.

"You'll find out who you are someday, Rex. Don't worry. Just be patient," she said in my ear. I pulled away and took a step back.

"You speak English? And how do you know my name?" She laughed.

"And, yes, you are pretty hot."

"Whoa, how do you know what I was thinking?" She gave another cute, angelic smile but I was intensely weirded out.

I put a hand to my head and shook it back and forth for a bit, just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She laughed.

"What's your name?" I tried again.

"Nina."

"How do you know so much about me, Nina?"

"Um...you could say it's a talent I have."

"Talent? Are you an Evo?"

"I don't know. I'm not half as amazing as you are, though." I looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm not that amazing. I get in trouble a lot."

"But that's how you live, right? Trouble is the spice of life."

"Exactly! Man, I wish you could tell Six that."

"Providence is a bit too strict with you sometimes but it would do you well to exercise some restraint once in a while, too. And, as for Doctor Holiday, you don't stand a chance."

"Hey, don't kill my dreams. She wants me, she just doesn't know it yet." She gave a laugh and I narrowed my eyes. "You laughed a little too hard at that one."

"I'm sorry. But you're not supposed to end up with her. I'm just telling you."

"Then who am I supposed to end up with then?"

"Someone closer to your age."

My mind immediately flew to Circe, and her face came to mind, making me feel a bit grave. It was so long since I'd seen her. I had tried to save her, but it was like she didn't want to be saved, like she didn't trust me to save her. Like her allegiances had already been forged despite what she really wanted.

"It's not Circe, either, so stop thinking about her," she said. I snapped back to reality.

"Huh? How do you know about her?"

"You should have figured it out already, Rex. I'm a mind reader."

"A mind reader? You really shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations inside their heads, you know." She cracked a smile and reached for my hand. I would have taken it away but something about the whole thing made me rethink it.

"Let's go for a walk. You can spend the day with me," she proposed.

"Wait a minute. Slow down. What are you doing and how do I know I can trust you?"

"The same way I knew I could trust you. Because I felt just how genuine you are."

"That answers one question, but not the other."

"Oh, come on, Rex. Since when have you been this uptight?"

"Well, since you start spilling all my life details to me even though we just met half a minute ago, I've got to be a bit cautious."

"You can trust me, Rex. If I wanted to kill you, I'd just have come at you with a sword or something. But that'd be such a waste of a beautiful face."

"Now you're starting to scare me a little. The ego boost is nice, but now it sounds almost obsessive."

She started walking in the direction that I had just come from and I followed. It was a slow stroll so we weren't going anywhere quickly, but I still kind of had my guard up. As I had learnt with Circe, looks could be so deceiving. I had thought Circe was a normal girl. She turned out to be this super-powerful Evo.

"Stop thinking about her, Rex. It's for your own good," she said snappily.

"Why do my thoughts about her annoy you so much?"

"It's kind of hard to be hanging out with a guy if you know he's thinking about another girl, you know."

"So this isn't just a friendly stroll on the beach?"

"We're holding hands, aren't we?" I immediately freed my grip from hers.

"Whoa there. Hold up." She bent over with laughter, fixing her hair behind her ears once she straightened back up, eyes dead on me.

"Your reactions are simply the best, Rex."

"So, that was a joke, right?" She pressed her lips together and just continued strolling away from me. I caught up, avoiding her hand and deeply frustrated by this girl who just kept all her answers from me. "This has to stop, Nina. I need some solid answers."

She stopped walking, looked me dead in the eyes and ran a finger along my forearm in an overly familiar way for someone who'd just met me.

"No, I'm not dangerous. To you. Yes, I am here alone. Yes, this can be a friendly stroll on the beach. No, I'm not God. Yes, I can see the future. And, as for my intention..."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me today." Her eyes were glimmering in an extremely warm way, like how someone looked at someone else that they had loved forever. She wasn't joking and I wasn't really freaked out by it. Just hearing her say the words made something in my heart move, like it was hearing what she was saying and resounding with its sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Nina, but Circe and I—"

"I know you really like her. She really likes you, too. But, the thing is, she's already chosen her path and it's not one she's likely to change or one that works with yours. You heal Evos. She's with those who are trying to make them the dominant ones. And she...she's willing to break some strong bonds to follow the path she's chosen."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I...I knew Circe."

"You knew her?"

"I just said that Rex."

"Well, what happened?"

"I told her I would never speak to her again if she ran off with those horrible people."

"And she ran off with them."

"And she ran off with them. She told me that she thought best friends were forever no matter what and said if I was going to be like that that she never wanted to see me again either. I haven't seen her in a year."

"You lost your best friend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But if you choose her, she'll choose them over you."

"I might change her mind."

"You mean like you did last time?"

"You've got to give her another chance, Nina. She didn't have much of a choice. Her father—"

"Her father doesn't run her life. She does."

"It's not always that simple, Nina."

"Don't tell me about simple, Rex! The only person I ever had, the only brother I ever knew, the only one at the orphanage who really cared for me, I let him go when he decided that he wanted to go with Van Kleiss! How easy do you think it was for me to abandon everything familiar to follow the right path? Sometimes I _wish_ I'd lost my memories so I didn't have to be forced to remember all the people I've lost to the wrong side!"

"Whoa, Nina, calm down. For one, it's not as great as you think. I don't even know who I really am or who my family is. And I'm Providence's property and not much else. How is that great?"

"You don't get it, Rex. They care for you now. They take very good care of you. You have friends and a purpose in life. I've never had a real family. I've been an orphan since birth and all I had was my brother. We were nomads. Now I have nothing, no one and nowhere. All I have are my powers."

She looked like she was about to crumple in agony and cry so I put my arms around her and held her to me. My life was hard sometimes, but I enjoyed every minute of it. Hers just seemed utterly unbearable.

"I'm sorry, Nina. Don't cry."

"I won't cry, Rex. I can't cry. I don't remember the last time I did."

"But, why do you want me to fall in love with you so badly?"

"Because I saw you say it. It was something special to me because I've never heard it except in movies. It was so rare."

"But you'll probably hear lots of guys tell you that in the future."

"You don't understand, Rex. People who see the future seldom ever see their own unless...It's something amazing, and very final." At that point, I made up my mind just as I let her go.

"I'll spend the day with you, but you already saw that, I'm sure. We just have to watch out for Providence when they come for me."

"I knew but it's nice to hear you say it. And Providence has decided to give you the day of freedom but by ten tonight they'll be coming right back for you."

"Sweet. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'll tell you all about myself so that it'll be that much easier for you to fall for me." I gave her a small smile.

"Make me fall, Nina. Give it your best shot." She gave me a smile and I took her hand and let her lead me along the beach.

Why I was humouring her, I don't know, but there was just something about her that drew me in. She was so cute, even though she was fifteen, just like me, and she was so free-spirited that it was hard to believe that her life had been so devoid of a stable life. She wasn't exactly positive, her thinking was a tad bit cynical, but she gave the brightest smile with everything she said, like she couldn't begrudge the world for being so cruel. Her abilities were amazing and it made me wonder what she really was.

"When I touched your face, I saw some of your memories and some of your past thoughts. That one's a little harder to do, but I get a flash of people's old thoughts and memories that way," she told me as we sat on the sand.

"And you say_ I'm_ amazing? That's pretty awesome."

"True, but sometimes, some people have some pretty odd thoughts. As for the future seeing thing, I saw a guy's death in the future once and then, mere seconds later, the accident occurred in front of me and I saw him die. It makes me feel so useless sometimes, like there's nothing I can do."

"A gift and a curse. I can understand that one. If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your brother?" She looked down at the sand and started doodling patterns.

"He died working for Van Kleiss."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. He was pretty much dead to me when he left anyway. I refused to go with him and he left me behind. He made his choice and I made mine. Makes no sense feeling empty regrets."

"Have you seen my past, where I came from?"

"I can't see the past, Rex. Just the future. And you do find who you are and where you're from. I've seen you finding it. I can't tell you where or when, though. All I can tell you is that you'll find what you're looking for in the future."

"And, if I don't end up with Holiday or Circe, who do I end up with?"

"Well, all I know is that today you end up with me. I don't really know who your happy ending is with. I've been trying not to see."

"Understandable, but does that mean _you're_ in love with me?" She looked up at me.

"Rex, I've seen everything. I've seen snippets of who you are, what your future looks like, what you've done. I feel like I've known you for years."

"Does that mean you've seen me in the shower?" She burst into laughter and I smiled at the happy sound.

"No, I haven't seen you in the shower, Rex. Now that's something I don't need to see."

"Hey!"

"Come on, Rex. Your face is cute enough. I don't need to see anything else."

"Oh, true." She barked a laughed.

"You're so vain!"

"Hey, I'm just agreeing with you. I am pretty darn hot."

"Okay, Rex. Let's go see the sunset. The sun is setting." She stood up, dusted her dress and waited for me to get up. When I did, she leaned over to roll up my pants legs a few inches above my bare feet and she ran off to step into the water so that it surrounded her thin ankles. I came to join her.

Nina was so different from Circe, but she wasn't so different that I didn't like her. She drew me in with an interesting force and being around her seemed to be so easy and enjoyable. She was so upfront about everything that nothing really seemed awkward, and she wasn't pushy. It felt a lot like being with a really good friend, being with her, and I was enjoying it greatly.

The sun was so large before us and rich orange even more enchanting than the bright, happy colour of her dress. The clouds around it were pink and orange as well and I could just barely pick out some green hues here and there. It was breathtaking.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah." I felt her hand touch mine with a finger before placing itself into mine. Something felt so particularly romantic about it and I didn't want to resist. We watched the sun saunter downwards until even the very last rays had retreated to the other side of the Earth. I looked at her and her eyes were on me. I turned towards her, anticipating that she had something to say and her free hand reached for my free hand until they were both in her grasp. That seriously mesmerised expression was on her face and I wondered what it was that she had to say.

I could almost hear her saying to me, '_Rex, close your eyes_' but she hadn't said a word. Either she was speaking in my head or I was just reading her expression well enough. I closed my eyes and I heard the sound of water being disturbed and felt her come closer. Her hands tightened on mine and just as they tightened, I felt her touch my lips lightly. My heart gave one tense beat and I felt the shape of her own lips moulding around my own. I parted my lips and when she kissed me, I kissed her back all for the sake of making this moment what it was truly meant to be. I released her hands and put my arms around her and her hands snaked around my neck and we kissed long and slow until we were absolutely forced to withdraw for breath. She continued to look at me with those eyes, those precious eyes and I just enjoyed looking at them.

"Rex, the water's getting cold. Let's go back."

"Right."

She headed back a few steps in front of me and from the pocket in her dress she got a lighter and lit the pile of driftwood we had assembled earlier on. Once the fire was going big and bright, she lied down on her side and her eyes just continued to look at me as I sat beside her.

"Rex, today was nice. Thank you," she said ever so softly.

"I had fun, too. Nina, tell me something. When that Evo this morning stopped and I cured it, it was you who stopped it, wasn't it?"

"I was singing to it in its mind. It seemed to calm it down."

"Well, thanks. You sure took some work off my hands."

"You're welcome, Rex. If you had died, we wouldn't be here." I came to lie beside her, facing her, and I put one arm around her. Her eyes closed slowly. "Rex, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, there is, Nina. I love you." She smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

I wasn't sure if I had told her genuinely or because I knew it would have made her happy but it didn't seem to make a difference to me. Right then, I was utterly content and so was she. She remained in silence after that, eyes shut and looking so at peace, breath steady. She really was quite charming and her kiss had given me something that I'd never thought it would. I was happy that she kissed me. I was happy I kissed her. I was happy we were here, together. I wished that Providence wouldn't come just yet to ruin it all. I must have been just watching her sleep beside me for a half hour but I could not tire of the sight. It was so tranquil and beautiful. So tranquil that when I closed my eyes, sleep came for me, too.

The discordant sounds of a large chopper sounded from the sky, rousing me from sleep. My eyes fluttered open unwillingly, expecting to see Nina's eyes open and looking at me, but all that was before me was sand. I sat up and looked around the entire length of the bay that was visible but still no signs of her in her orange dress. She wouldn't have been hard to spot. I looked down at the sand in front of me and saw that before me was her message.

_Thanks for everything, Rex. I feel the same way. Don't forget me, please._

The message was clear as day. She was gone. I stood and looked up at the Providence chopper and waved my arms at it. Six quickly came down a rope.

"Rex," he said. I gave him a smile.

"Hey, Six. What's shakin'?"

"You okay, kid?"

"Fine. And you?" He turned around promptly and began to walk.

"Let's go home."

"Did Doc Holiday miss me?" I asked, following.

"Just hurry up and get on the chopper."

"Aw. You missed me Six." He was quiet and I got onto the chopper right before he did.

"Hey, Six, what do you know about people who can see the future?" I asked, curious.

"That depends on what you want to know. I've heard of them but I've never actually encountered one," he replied.

"Research on them is limited. They always die at some point. Welcome back, Rex," Doctor Holiday said.

"Die? Of what?" I pressed.

"We don't know. All we know is that they get one vision of their future and soon after it's fulfilled, they die. It's mysterious," she responded. I froze in place. Nina was going to die? Or was she already dead? I wanted to jump from the chopper and go look for her but instead I stood by the open door.

"Nina!" I shouted in the loudest voice I could. No response. I shouted it again. No response. I stepped back and sank to the floor of the chopper, one single tear coming to my eye, a tear Nina couldn't cry.

"Who are you shouting for?" Six asked. I just looked at him for a long moment, Doctor Holiday and Bobo mirroring his confused and concerned expression in their own, more obvious ways and I just wiped my eye.

"Maybe I'll tell you about her sometime."

Even from underwater, I could slightly hear Rex's amazing voice as it called my name and I was glad that with my last breath I could hear it. He was worried about me and I was glad that I had gotten so much of his attention. The only other thing that I could have wanted was maybe one more kiss and the opportunity to have told him personally that I loved him, too.


End file.
